Mansions of Wonders
by SingerShy
Summary: You are caught in the rain until you are agreed to swap in between mansions of Phantomhive and Trancy. In this new life you experience changes all around you.
1. Nice Phantomhives

I stumbled my way throught the thick darkness, as the heavy rain poured onto my clothes and hair.

_At this rate I'd best die of hypothermia._

_W_hat seemed to be hours of hiking through the lonesome forest, my eyes traveled to a mansion. My feet trembled to the doorstep as I knocked to the door. A tall man looked down at my short self.

"My, what a delightful surprise, we have a guest" He said smiling as he motioned me to come inside.

A boy just my height walked towards the man, "Sebastian, who is this?"

"A guest, my lord"

"I welcome you to the Phantomhive manor" he said with a slight smile "Sebastian prepare her a guest room for tonight's lodgings, and supply her as needed"

"Of course" he bowed then turned to me, "I am Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive estate. Please my lady, follow me"

I trailed behind the butler into a huge room. "I will go find a few choices of sleepwear for you, please feel free to have look around."


	2. Goodnight Kitty

He knocked then entered the bedroom with, from what I could tell, three gowns.

"I hope you do find these suitable, my lady" Sebastian said while looking at me before laying the last gown down.

"I'll find anything to be wearable." I explained, "Thank you." He bowed to me and left.

He had layed out four gowns. From first to last, I saw a pink, blue, yellow, and black gown. And for some odd reason, the black one had accessories. This one had appealed to me the most.I slipped it on and almost instantly after I heard yet another knock upon the door.

"Come in" I said

The door opened and as Sebastian walked in he said, "Excuse me my lady,to get the remaining gowns off of your bed so-"

He stopped talking to look at me. The butler's pale face toned a rosy pink blush. He cleared his throat and hid his blush "Is that one of the gowns I laid on the bed?" He questioned

"Yes" I replied

"Very well, the ears and tail do suit you better than my young master." He smiled and took the rest of the sleepwear, "Is there anything I can help you with before you fall asleep?"

"I believe I am alright. Thank you, again"

Sebastian bowed again and exited the room as I couldn't take keeping my eyelids open any longer.


	3. Meeting Mey-Rin

It felt as if my hours in dark dreamland only had lasted for a few seconds. I had awaken to the bright newfound morning light. I arose my upper body off the soft bed to sit up.

"Good morning, miss." said a rather odd voice. This was not Sebastian, she was a maid with cherry red hair in messy pigtails.

"Hmm?" I mumbled out of confusion.

She turned to face me, "I'm Mey-Rin, terribly sorry for my rudeness!" She said this bowing frantically and her voice, filled with worry.

"I-it's alright, I was just a little confused at the moment." I assured her

"Sebastian has prepared tea for this morning." She said handing me saucer and cup. "I do hope you like it, miss." Mey-Rin

This is my first time consuming tea. As I lifted the cup, feeling awkward if I lifted the plate up with it "Am I holding this right?" I asked not wanting to look like a fool if you would happen to drink tea in the future. "Yes, miss, that's correct." She said to me in a cheery voice. She had a feathery cleaning utensil and began dusting pictures with it.

I set my lips on the edge of the cup as I tilted it slightly upwards. As I did so my taste buds grew more and more curious untill the first drop. The tea definitely tasted different than the only liquid I ever drank, rainwater. I became more satisfied as my tea cup emptied. "Thank you." I said to Mey-Rin's back.

"I'll be right back with some dresses so you can choose what to wear." She said exiting the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to linger the taste of the second thirst quencher I ever tasted. Lost in thoughts I forgot why I was here, why do they exept strangers as guests, and where I'm going after this.

Mey-Rin came back with two dresses, one pink and frilly, and one purple and less feminine. "Thank you, I'll wear the purple one."

"Excellent choice, my lady." The maid said as she helped me into it. The sleeves were long and somewhat slender untill at the cuffs, it expanded. "You look wonderful." Mey-Rin complimented me, "Oh, I almost forgot, my young master requested a meeting with you in his study. He and his butler."

"Thank you."

Mey-Rin walked me to a door.


	4. Meeting Part 1

Mey-Rin knocked on the door than opened it almost instantly after. "The guest is here as you requested, my lord."

"Indeed, bring her in, then." said the boy

I walked into the large room. The dark gray-haired one sat in an oversized chair, at a large brown desk. His butler, standing by on his left.

My feet were almost hesitant to get closer to the young earl, he was frightening with that scowl he wears so well.

"Please, sit down." He said, emotionless.

I did as so, my curiosity of what he wanted scaring me even more than I thought it could. He could have wanted to schedule a death ceremony for taking me for a spy, showing up at his door at random. Maybe he dislikes my company and wants to kick me out of his mansion and let me be the lonely, drowned rat I was born as.

If he had some sort of facial expression that wasn't angry or mad towards me, maybe I'd have other thoughts.

"How exactly did you end up here?" He asked.


End file.
